


Coffee scented love

by LucjaP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucjaP/pseuds/LucjaP
Summary: After a long day at work you come home to your favourite trickster
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Coffee scented love

“Honey, I’m home!!!” you shouted after closing the front door. Your nose immediately smelled something amazing coming from the kitchen. You had to stay longer at work and Loki decided to make dinner. You were supposed to be the one making food tonight and because of that you went to the store on your way back home. You took your shoes off and put your jacket on the small bench in the hallway.   
“Hello, love!” Loki gave you a kiss and took the shopping bags out of your hands  
“What are you cooking?” you asked, curiously looking at the oven. He put the bags on the counter and hugged you. You automatically leaned onto him and nuzzled your head into his strong chest.  
“You said you had to stay longer at your office and so I made your favourite.” he pulled away from your embrace and started pulling the things you bought out of the bags. “I know how you hate it. I wanted you to come back home and be able to relax.” Oh God, you love him so much. You couldn’t fathom how some people still hated him. If they could only see this soft, affectionate side of him…. You felt bad about not being able to make dinner tonight. It was your turn but even if you wanted to, Loki wouldn’t let you do it after such a long day at work.  
“I love you.” you kissed his cheek and opened the cabinet to get the plates.   
“I would hope so.” he responded, smirking. You put the plates and forks on the table. Loki cleaned his throat and you turned around. “Another candle?” he was holding a coffee scented candle you bought. He was clearly amused by your obsession with candles and he didn’t even try to hide it. It irritated him sometimes but Loki would never say that to your face “ You’re gonna burn the house down.“ he added jokingly.  
“Don’t be so dramatic! I like candles so what?” you tried to defend yourself “What’s wrong with that one?”  
“You have more than 30 of them laying around,” he declared. Loki put it on the table between your plates and went back to the kitchen to finish making your favourite salad.  
“ But not one that smells like coffee!” That was a lie and both of you knew it. Loki could tell exactly how many coffee scented candles you owned and in which room they are. He was actually looking at one that he put on the bookshelf when he was cleaning the living room this afternoon. “If that makes anything better-” you walked to the bags and pulled out a book. “- I bought something for you, too.” you looked at him, batting your eyelashes.  
“You’re lucky I love you” Loki turned the oven off and you handed him the book. He kissed your forehead as a thank you and put his gift in one of his magic pockets.   
You took the wine glasses and put them next to your plates and Loki brought the food. A gentleman he is, he pulled your chair for you. You have been with Loki for a long time but he never failed to make you blush. Such a simple gesture but it made you feel so happy . He then poured wine into your glasses and sat next to you. Loki smiled softly and lit the candle.  
“Welcome home, darling.”


End file.
